Rany przeszłości
by Inoriworld
Summary: One-shot. Perspektywa Andersa. Seria przemyśleń po utracie ukochanej Theriny Hawke, poległej po walce z Arishokiem. Zapraszam.


Jasnozielone światło rozbłysło z rąk maga i otwarta rana na przedramieniu natychmiast została zasklepiona. Wielkie i wciąż mokre od łez oczy małego chłopca wpatrywały się uważnie w poczynania uzdrowiciela.

\- Dzię... Dziękuję bardzo - Głos wciąż drżał pod wpływem dopiero co ulotnionych emocji.

\- Nie ma za co, uważaj na siebie - Anders posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Też chciałbym tak umieć – Chłopak przetarł łzy brudną ręką - Tak, już wiem! Kiedyś będę leczył ludzi, będę taki jak pan! - Małe piąstki zacisnęły się mocno i pojawił się pierwszy uśmiech, od kiedy roztrzęsiony chłopiec przybył do kliniki. Miał na oko osiem lat, ciemne potargane włosy i brudną twarz o lekko pucułowatych policzkach.

Anders przykucnął, aby zrównać się do jego wzrostu i spojrzeć mu prosto w błękitne oczy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję! - Krzyknął rozradowany, a w oczach zatańczyły iskierki nadziei, że kiedyś stanie się jego wybawiciel.

Oddalił się biegiem do stojącej u progu drzwi matki. Drobna i wychudzona kobieta posłała magowi szczery uśmiech i machnęła ręką w podziękowaniu. Anders znał tę rodzinę, podobnie jak większość fereldeńskich uchodźców, którzy ukrywali się w Mrokowisku i którym chętnie pomagał.

Myśl o zrobieniu czegoś dobrego gryzła się przeraźliwie z poczuciem, że zawiódł najbliższą osobę, jaką miał.

Od kilku lat, co noc dręczyły go koszmary. Nie to, żeby nie był do nich przyzwyczajony, jako Szary Strażnik i mag zarazem. Wspomnienia nie dawały odetchnąć nawet na chwilę. Wiedział, że do końca swoich dni będzie widział jej twarz w snach.

Przynajmniej się uśmiechała, a może to jej duch ukazuje mu się w Pustce?

To stawało się już nie do zniesienia. Od jakiegoś czasu stał się kłębkiem nerwów. Emocje coraz bardziej brały nad nim władzę, do tego Justynian podsycał jego gniew, nad którym przestawał już panować. Duch pchał go do coraz radykalniejszych czynów w związku z uciskiem templariuszy na magów, a Anders, mimo, że z początku nie był do nich przychylny, teraz zaczynał robić te wszystkie szalone rzeczy.

Było już mu obojętne.

Zasiadł pod brudną ścianą chowając twarz w dłoniach. Od jej śmierci nie pamiętał dnia, aby o niej nie myślał.

Nie była magiem, ale zawsze widział w niej coś magicznego. Była wyjątkowa, wiedział o tym od dnia, kiedy ją poznał. Jej uśmiech i rozpromieniona twarz zawsze dodawały mu wewnętrznej siły w te szare i męczące dni. Pomagała mu, zawsze, kiedy tego potrzebował. Potrafiła wysłuchać i być prawdziwym oparciem. Mógłby tak wypisać jej zalety na wszystkich kartkach swojego manifestu, a nawet i jeszcze więcej. No i obdarzyła go czymś, na co z każdym dniem wydawało mu się, że nie zasługiwał - zaufaniem.

Przetarł zmęczone oczy, do głowy napłynęła mu myśl, która pomimo upływu lat, nie dawała mu spokoju.

Kochał ją. Z każdym wspomnieniem uświadamiał sobie, że chyba bardziej niż kiedyś sądził. I chociaż dawno temu postanowił sobie już nigdy nikogo nie wpuścić do swojego serca, ona potajemnie wkradła się tylnymi drzwiami, o których nawet sam nie miał pojęcia.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał pustym wzrokiem gdzieś w przestrzeń, pogrążając się w myślach jeszcze bardziej. Przywołał wspomnienia z ich pierwszych spotkań.

Nie był pewny czy rozsądne było wychodzić poza klinikę, ale bardzo chciał zobaczyć Therinę ponownie. Przywitała go szerokim uśmiechem i ciepłym wzrokiem, a on? Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak onieśmielony w towarzystwie kobiety. Po tym wieczorze już wiedział, że chce być zawsze blisko niej.

Kąciki ust drgnęły mu mimowolnie.

Pamiętał jak pierwszego dnia cała grupa jej przyjaciół patrzyła na niego z bijącą wręcz nieufnością, a zwłaszcza ten elf. Jego wzrok odczuwał w każdym milimetrze skóry, wyglądał jakby z całych sił powstrzymywał się, aby nie chwycić za swój miecz.

Mag wiedział, że nie najlepszym pomysłem było popisać się swoim ukrytym towarzyszem i rozszarpać templariusza w Zakonie, ale wtedy zawładnęło nim coś więcej niż nienawiść. Ból i smutek wyrwały się z jego serca, kiedy stracił pierwszą, naprawdę ważną mu osobę - Karla. W głębi serca, do tej pory nie pogodził się z jego odejściem. Myślał, że już nigdy nie spotka kogoś takiego jak on, aż tu nagle, zupełnie mu obca Therina Hawke, okazała się jego oparciem, którego nawet nie śnił otrzymać. Już wtedy wiedział, że ta kobieta ma moc do odmieniania losu na lepsze i nie pomylił się. Swoje życie zawdzięczało jej wiele istnień.

Z czasem krasnolud, była piratka, dalijka i rudowłosa Kapitan Straży przekonali się do jego osoby, włączając go do swojej dość pokręconej paczki. Tylko elfie oczy każdego dnia pozostawały pełne nienawiści. Mag domyślał się, co się święci. Widział jak ten trzymał się blisko Hawke, słyszał jego cierpkie słowa pod swoim adresem, do tego czuł całą serię morderczych spojrzeń, kiedy mag odnajdywał wspólne tematy z wojowniczką lub rozśmieszał ją kolejnym kawałem o bryłkowcach.

Anders się go nie bał. Poznał jego historię wystarczająco, aby uważać go za hipokrytę o zawężonym umyśle. Dziwił się, jak Therina znosiła jego stale ponure towarzystwo.

Coś brzdęknęło w rogu i zakłóciło panującą ciszę. Poderwał się na równe nogi, w następnej chwili ujrzał wyłaniającego się z cienia wychudzonego kotka.

\- Miauuuu - piskliwy głos potoczył się po klinice.

\- Och, gdzie się podziewałeś kocurku? Nie strasz mnie tak więcej i chyba już wspominałem, abyś nie skakał po moich szafkach - odparł stanowczym tonem, ale nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu na widok włochatego przyjaciela, ostatnio rzadko się pojawiał.

Mag przetarł suchą szmatą małą, zakurzoną już miskę. Nalał do niej ulubionego specjału zwierzaka i podał głaskając go za uszkiem. Kotek z wielką łapczywością pochłaniał mleko, mrucząc przy tym w przerwach na oblizanie pyszczka.

Anders zapatrzył się w zwierzątko. W głowie pojawiły się obrazy pewnego dnia, w którym Therina wpadła do niego w odwiedziny. Doskonale pamiętał jej pytanie o wiecznie pustą miskę stojącą w rogu. Opowiedział jej, że kiedyś dość często przychodziły tu koty. Ku jego zdziwieniu oczy Bohaterki zaświeciły się niczym wypolerowane diamenty. Hawke wyznała swoją miłość do tych zwierzaków i nie dając mu dojść nawet do słowa, postanowiła za, obojga, że poszukają je wspólnie w okolicy.

 _Przecież muszą gdzieś tutaj być, prawda? A może są głodne albo coś im się stało i nie mogą do ciebie wrócić? Musimy je znaleźć!_

I chociaż teraz wydawało się to niedorzeczne, razem zagłębili się w zakamarki Mrokowiska w poszukiwaniu futrzaków. Po kilku godzinach nie znaleźli nic oprócz pająków, szczurów i grzybów porastających najciemniejsze kąty podziemia. Ostatecznie postanowili odpocząć przy rozpalonym ognisku w klinice, pochłaniając się w rozmowach. Chwila zamieniła się w długie godziny, aż w końcu wykończona przyjaciółka usnęła, opierając głowę o ramię uzdrowiciela i zaśliniając przy tym jego płaszcz.

Anders roześmiał się na to wspomnienie. Ta kobieta była niemożliwa.

Wesoły uśmiech zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Okrutna prawda spadła na niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Zawsze tak było, kiedy starał się zatrzymać w sercu, choć trochę ciepła. Łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu, chociaż wydawało mu się, że przez ostatnie lata wylał ich wystarczająco, aby nie zapłakać już nigdy więcej.

Nie potrafił, po prostu nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy obrazu martwej Hawke tuż po bitwie z Arishokiem, tuż po ocaleniu tego przeklętego miasta, tych wszystkich szlacheckich gęb, które wiecznie miały na ustach komentarze dotyczące nieprzyzwoitego sposobu życia spadkobierczyni Amell.

W głębi duszy nie mógł się pogodzić z wydarzeniami tamtej nocy. Therina stanęła w obronie przyjaciółki z potężnym Arishokiem, jak równy z równym. I ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, uczciwie go pokonała, ale jeden qunari najwidoczniej nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i zanim życie całkowicie uszło z jego przywódcy, oczy Hawke już rozszerzyły pod wpływem bólu. Zamarła na wdechu i pomału spuściła głowę w dół, aby ujrzeć końcówkę miecza wystająca z jej boku. Podobno głowa qunari potoczyła się po posadzce Twierdzy zanim pierwsza kropla jej krwi spadła na ziemie. Fenris był naprawdę szybki, ale było już za późno.

To nie tak miało być. Te ostrze nie miało być zatrute, a Anders może i zdążyłby przybyć na czas w miejsce bitwy i resztkami sił wyleczyć swoją ukochaną. Do dziś nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że stanowczo zaprotestował w wyruszeniu z nią na walkę z qunari. Wiedział, że w pewnej zapomnianej części miasta nie ma bohaterów ani nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc tym bezbronnym ludziom. Podczas ataku próbował uratować całe Mrokowisko, a tymczasem, tego wieczoru, stracił cały swój świat.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że znikąd pojawił się tam Fenris, wyszarpując z całych sił zmęczonego maga podczas próby ratunku małej dziewczynki. Oszczędził sobie wyjaśnień, ale po jego zachowaniu Anders z przerażeniem wywnioskował, co mogło się stać. Pierwszy raz ujrzał w oczach wojownika coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć - strach, autentyczny strach o ukochaną osobę. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że elf może jednak czuje coś poza nienawiścią.

To miasto nie zasługiwało na takie poświęcenie. Therina wygnała qunari kosztem własnego życia, a teraz i tak wszystko się sypało. Wicehrabia nie żyje, magowie są jeszcze bardziej prześladowani, a Meredith jest o włos od przejęcia władzy. Kirkwall potrzebowało Bohaterki, wszyscy jej potrzebowali.

On jej potrzebował jej najbardziej.

Nigdy jej nie powiedział, jaka była dla niego ważna. Nigdy nie odnalazł w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, aby przyznać się, że skrycie ją kocha. Był głupi myśląc, że może zwróci na niego uwagę po tym jak ten idiota ją zostawił. Ale pomimo cierpienia przeszywającego duszę i ciało, ona pozostała wierna swoim uczuciom. Widział jak zerkała na Fenrisa, ten wzrok pełen pustych nadziei, takie samo spojrzenie Anders posyłał w jej stronę, kiedy nie patrzyła.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gorzkie łzy spłynęły mimowolnie. To wszystko było teraz takie błahe. Niczego tak w życiu nie pragnął, jak tego, aby znów mogła żyć. Mógłby nawet dalej karmić się złudnymi marzeniami lub patrzeć jak jego ukochana ląduje w ramionach innego mężczyzny.

Znosił dla niej wszystkie cierpienia, ale bez niej... czuł, że umiera.

Nic już nie było takie samo po jej śmierci. Każdy z dawnych przyjaciół zajął się swoimi sprawami, a on pogrążony we własnych działaniach, które jeszcze utrzymywały go przy życiu, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ich widział.

Jedynie raz, nocą, kiedy wychylił się na powierzchnię, aby zdobyć kilka niezbędnych ziół do mikstur, zobaczył znienawidzonego Fenrisa, a raczej wrak elfa, którym kiedyś był.

Był pijany w sztok, mimo to zdołał utrzymać ogromny miecz i roznieść na kawałki śmiałków, którzy odważyli się go zaczepić. Jednak alkohol zdecydowanie spowolnił jego ruchy i płynność walki. Zawsze wychodził bez szwanku z ulicznych potyczek, tym razem miał wgniecioną zbroję i krwawiące rany na ciele. Anders obserwował go z ukrycia. Kierował się w stronę starej rezydencji, jednak nie doszedł tam o własnych siłach. Po zaledwie kilku krokach upadł na ziemię i nie był w stanie się podnieść. Mag może i miałby radochę z oglądania zataczającego się rywala, gdyby nie sentyment do Hawke. Z jakiegoś powodu to jego obdarzyła miłością i chciał to w jakiś sposób uszanować.

Fenris nigdy się nie dowiedział, kto tej nocy wyleczył jego rany i zaciągnął do domu, zresztą i tak go to nie interesowało. Anders nie zrobił tego dla niego, tylko z pamięci do Theriny. Więcej już go nie zobaczył.

Kilka miesięcy później usłyszał, że nie żyje. Ludzie mówią, że się zapił. No cóż, mag wiedział, że jego pijaństwo go do tego doprowadzi. W końcu od jej śmierci nie robił nic innego. Ale krążyły też plotki, że czerwona maź, którą malowały ściany w jego domu, nie była wcale tevinterskim winem. Może ten głupiec pochlastał sobie żyły albo ktoś go zaatakował? Zresztą, kogo to obchodziło?

On i tak na nią nie zasługiwał, nie po tym jak skrzywdził Therinę. Może to i lepiej, że tak skończył. Ona oddała mu swoje serce, a on ją zostawił. Jej cierpienie bolało Andersa bardziej niż fakt, że wybrała elfa. Pod maską silnej i najodważniejszej kobiety, jaką znał, była taką kruchą istotą i tak łatwo można było zranić jej delikatne serce. Miał ochotę wstrząsnąć niebo i ziemie, tylko po to, aby ten hipokryta zapłacił za to, co jej zrobił. Na szczęście sam zgotował sobie należyty mu los.

Słońce zaświeciło mu w oczy i zmrużył je nieświadomie. Przetarł mokre policzki, wpatrując się w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Nagle niski głos wyrwał go z zamyśleń.

\- Andersie, już czas - W drzwiach stał wysoki mężczyzna z brodą i typowych dla Zakonu szatach.

Nie było już Theriny i uzdrowiciel wiedział, że nikt nie zatrzyma rozprzestrzeniającego się chaosu. Sam też nie zamierzał łagodzić sytuacji. Miał inny plan, musiał zrobić to, co należało uczyć już dawno temu.

Kto wie, może gdyby Hawke tu była próbowałaby go zatrzymać, może by jej posłuchał? Zawsze miała garść racjonalnych argumentów, z którymi nawet Justynian nie potrafił dyskutować. Jednak nie było jej tutaj, wszystko zostało przygotowane, a jego już nic nie powstrzyma.

Chwycił swój kostur i dał krok przed siebie. Przekroczył pewnie próg kliniki zerkając na nią ostatni raz i ruszył z towarzyszem kierując się do Zakonu.

Nie obchodziło go, co się z nim potem stanie.

I tak już nie miał, dla kogo żyć.


End file.
